Tsunade's Window
by Pinker Ferret
Summary: What if Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru were like Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke? hm, well in this story you will find out! Orochimaru X Tsunade and a lil bit Jiraiya bashing... then in ch.2 OroXTsunade gets broken up *SPOILERS AT THE END* BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

Sarutobi-sensei had finally given them a day off, but she didn't have anything to do. She took her ninja training seriously even though she spent a lot of time just watching _him_. She didn't watch Sarutobi-sensei if that's what you are thinking even though he was kinda cool, even though Jiraiya claimed that he was a total perv.

"What I'm telling you is true! Tsunade, believe me!" Jiraiya had said.

"The only perv here is you, Jiraiya, with your transparency jutsu and everything and trying to get me to go along with your "research", what an idiot" Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru's right! You are just dumb, and so is your jutsu!" Tsunade said

"Just shut up you, troll!" Jiraiya said to Tsunade.

"What did you say to me!" Tsunade said as she grabbed his collar just as she did the day before when he called her that when he was tied to the stump after her and Orochimaru got bells from Sarutobi-sensei...

"But that was two years ago," She said to herself "back when me and Orochimaru were about equal in strength. Orochimaru can now even summon snakes! How neat is that! I hate snakes but..." She got lost in her thoughts when all of a sudden...

**BAM!!**

Then she heard "Oww..." from a lump with long black hair by her window. It got up, Orochimaru! But why did he fall into her window...

"Orochimaru! What are you doing here?" She went over to him to see if he was ok, "are you alright?"

"Uh, yea just being able to see you come to my rescue..." he said

"Jiraiya! Get out!" Tsunade yelled at him and pointing back out her window.

"Aww, but I...wait I mean..." the boy said almost whining.

"GO!" She was furious with him.

"Okay," he climbed on the window sill. "but how did you know it was me?" he said and let go of the transformation jutsu to show that it was indeed Jiraiya.

"Cuz, One, Orochimaru is not that clumsy, and two only a perverted little boy would say something dumb like that."

"Oh, Okay I'll try harder next time!" he said as he went out the window. Tsunade sighed a deep sigh. _How dumb. They had a day off and he still has to bug me, Why? Why was it that a day away from each other she had to see Jiraiya instead of the one she really wanted to see..._ she got lost in her thoughts about Orochimaru, Again.

3 hours later...

**Tap-tap-tap** "Knock, knock. Can I come in, Tsunade?" he was back at her window.

"Jiraiya you better leave, nice try though."

"But it's me, Orochimaru." He said.

"Jiraiya..." she was getting frustrated.

"Really!"

"Jiraiya if you don't leave my window sill soon..."

"Look!" he said and pointed to what he was on. He was on Manda, Orochimaru's biggest snake that he could summon. It was really Orochimaru! Orochimaru was at her window wanting to see her!

"But why did you come see me?" she said trying to hide how happy she really was to see the person she adored.

"Well, I figured that with a day off you might get bored, and after having to put up with Jiraiya a couple hours ago...see, he made sure I wouldn't ruin it for him and trapped me, but after he came to see you I asked him 'Why do you transform into me to get her attention?' and he said 'Isn't it obvious that she likes you?' I had no idea and I asked him what he wanted with you and he said that he wanted a hug and maybe a kiss. I waited a little while before coming to see you though..."

"That idiot! I am gonna kill him, as soon as I can get my hands around his little neck!..."

"Tsunade,"

She stopped being angry to listen to Orochimaru. "is it true? Do you like me like that?"

"Well," Tsunade blushed. "well what if I do?"

"Well maybe, because..."

**Poof!** Manda disappeared. Orochimaru was now clinging to Tsunade's window sill. _Why does her room have to be 2 stories high?_ he wondered.

"Hold on, Orochimaru!" she ran over to her window to help him up.

"Well, duh! Hurry up, help me!" She pulled up on him and he pushed off the side of her house and **whoosh!** He landed on top of her. Their face only inches apart. "can I prove something to you, Tsunade?"

"No, but if..." she was interrupted with his long tongue in her mouth. It was such a lovely kiss. She was positive this was almost too good to be true! "if you are really Jiraiya I am gonna kick your ass, but if not, I confess, I love you, Orochimaru!"

"I love you too, Tsunade, I should try and prove that I really am Orochimaru so you will stop bringing up Jiraiya. The only way I can think up is to stay here all night with you, because Jiraiya can only keep the transformation jutsu for a couple hours..."

"Would you really want to stay here all night here with me? What would we do?"

"What do you think we would do?"

"Well, isn't that moving way too fast..."

"Fine, if you don't want me here I can just go home now but you'll never know if it was Orochimaru or Jiraiya that kissed you."

"Oh uhh can you summon a snake for me then?"

"But it takes so much chakra..."

"please! a little one, for me?"

"um, ok," Orochimaru did the hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!" and there was a cute little...toad!

"Damn you, Jiraiya!" Tsunade was really ticked off. "GET OUTTA HERE AND NEVER COME BACK, BASTARD!"

"okay, okay!" he said and went to the window "but I really do love you" he said as he let the transformation jutsu turn him back into Jiraiya. Then he left out her window. As soon as she was sure that he was gone she crawled onto her bed and laid in the fetal position and cried, not only had Jiraiya tricked her but, Orochimaru probably didn't really love her.

"Tsunade!" she heard from below her window. She dried her tears and went over and looked out. There was Jiraiya trapped under some snakes and there was Orochimaru yelling her name.

"What do you want?"

"Just come down here!"

She composed herself in front of her mirror then went downstairs and outside to Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya told me what he done, and I had to make it up to you."

"Why?"

"Well, he already mentioned how much you loved me and I realized how much I loved you in return, so I had to make it up to you. She got real close for a kiss, but then just to make sure,

"It would take too much chakra to make a clone and transform into somebody, right after they transformed into a person and summoned a toad, right?"

"Yes, it would." They kissed. It was different than last time it really was Orochimaru this time. From this point on, Tsunade and Orochimaru were together. What they did to Jiraiya afterwards you can use _your_ imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: if you read the second chapter before i'm sorry and i'm back this one is alot better...

Tsunade and Orochimaru were together for sometime now. But now, Orochimaru seemed to become distant from Tsunade. She had a feeling like he was cheating on her.

She had to find something to prove her right or wrong. Orochimaru was gone to another of these strange meetings with people she didn't know. Tsunade was searching their apartment for clues of who, what, where, when, why?

_Anything, Anything in our apartment has to tell me something... Maybe I'm not looking in the right places, okay, your a Jonin finding something should be easy, think, if i were cheating on my girlfriend, huh that sounds weird...oh yea...where would i hide information about...what? what is this?..._

She found a notebook. She opened it...

_**"June 20, Today I got asked to help them again, Tomorrow we will meet at the same place. We all want to find the same thing, Great Power and Awesome Jutsu. I think we should make and organization This is Awesome...Too bad I can't tell Tsunade about this if she knew she would probably i dunno she wouldn't like it I'm sure...maybe..."**_

_Uh-Oh...What should I do?...Should I hide my feelings?...Or should I confront him about this...But that's what he doesn't want...Maybe if i promise not to get mad..._

**Click**

_oh no! He's back!_

"Tsunade? Are you here? I'm back" Orochimaru called as he came in the door.

"Yea, I'm here." Tsunade said as she came out from their room, and down the hall to the living room, she was still holding his journal.

"Why do you have my notebook!" Orochimaru freaked and grabbed it, "Did you read it?!"

"y,yes...where the bookmark is th,the one from yesterday..." Tsunade said, she gets nervous when Oro-kun got mad, if they got into a fight he could probably kill her, he knows a lot of powerful jutsu. She knew some, but there were ones he knew that she didn't even know about...

"Why!? This is mine! You shouldn't have even found it!"

"You shouldn't keep things from me!" she got mad anyway..."I thought you might have been...uh...cheating on me...you kept going away on strange meetings with people you won't tell me about and...now i know that you are hiding things from me and stuff..." she started to cry

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I didn't know how you would react." Orochimaru went over to her tried to hug her but she pushed him away...she was still mad...

"Please, explain"

"Please, don't get...be mad...calm down..."

"Okay" Tsunade said then took a deep breath

"Straight out, I am not cheating on you. I do go to meetings with a group of people, there are seven of us."

"ok, go on"

"um, and.." there's a pause

"well, what do you do? what do you meet for?"

"We, uh, show and 'discuss' jutsu"

"Why do you think I would be mad over...wait, what do you mean by, 'discuss'?" Tsunade looked hard at Orochimaru. His eyes shot to the floor.

"uh, try to find new more powerful jutsu and uh steal it if we have to...Don't be mad..." Orochimaru looked cautiously at Tsunade.

"wow, and I thought you were cheating on me...no, your just stealing jutsu!" She crossed her arms in anger.

"I said don't get mad" Orochimaru grabbed Tsunade's arm.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on her.

He then reaches in and rips her heart out and says, "All I ever wanted was your heart..." Just Kidding...

...but, he had a firm grip on her. She had to do something, but he had her arm, hand signs weren't available... "Let go of me!"

"What for? so you can attack me...I can see it in your eyes...feel it in your heart...you don't love me very much now"

"I, ah..."

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore...I knew this would happen...Leave me alone...I'm gonna pack my stuff and you can have all of _our_ stuff including the apartment...I will find someone to take me in or something...it's over..." Orochimaru said as he let go of her arm. That night he packed his stuff and was gone. She went to their, er, her room and looked out her window and watching him leave and she remembered so many years ago when he first called from under her window... That was the end to everything she liked about Orochimaru.

Years later she would find Dan, and she always had her little brother, which i know was strangly absent from this story but oh well... and she'll forget the love she had for Orochimaru, he has already forgotten it and later when his arms are permently numb but in pain when he asks her for help all will be forgotten by then, the Sannin fight and all by the time she meets Naruto and Jiraiya asks her to become 5th Hokage and yea yea...


End file.
